


Tender (and loving!) Swimming

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Life Saving, Lovers, Passion, Romance, Swimming, Teaching to swim, Teen Romance, hand holding, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris and Susie gather up to go swimming. It's Susie's first time. They have fun!Written for Krusie day. Belated a bit, though... Hope you enjoy none the less.(For future reference, story has bold and italic text for more flavour to the dialogue. It's like highlights, bolds are for clearer words with more importance to them, while italics are a highlight for some more emphasis and shaky/excited voice.)
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Tender (and loving!) Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> \- Personal Life update, skip if disinterested.
> 
> Life's hard. I've been in hectic things regarding it recently, and right now I'm in a different country, studying. It's a lot of stress, considering I'll have to find a job during september-october to just stay here and not die/become homeless. 
> 
> There's not that much time to write anymore, and I hardly ever have motivation for projects I've started. I won't give out deadlines or whatever, as I feel they're pointless because I'm not sure if I'll ever bring what I started to the table (although I really hope I do, I will try my best but it's hard.)
> 
> I highly hope you'll enjoy this story though. I tried hard to make it satisfactory - even gave the text some more flavour. It's typical for me to write these two dorks loving each other not as publicly as people usually portray couples, which I'm more than fine with. Such is my approach.
> 
> I'm still saddened that there aren't that many new krusie stories that appear nowadays but I don't let that get to me. I am still here and am still alive. If I will be alive, I will try to write. And I know I'll survive.
> 
> Thank you for your support, I highly hope you've not yet abandoned all hope for me.
> 
> If you have any words about this story, please leave a comment. I highly value feedback and honesty. Even if you think this fic sucks ass, please do tell me so I'd know.

Kris stood with his legs crossed and with his right foot pressed up to a wall. He was waiting for Susie. At her request, they had agreed to go swimming today but the idea appealed to Kris as well. The weather was good; sunny, warm, and not too windy. In short - a beautiful day.  
  
Kris even had to wipe some sweat off his forehead, and then he had a realization - he had never seen Susie eager to swim before, in fact; he couldn’t recall her ever talking about swimming. As far as he knew, the extent of her experience with water was for drinking and cleaning herself but never swimming in it for fun.

He knew why, of course. Susie was always strapped for cash, even with her part-time job at Sans’, she still had to live frugally. Because of that, Kris tried his best to help her with what he could. Be it necessities or be it just to treat her to something nice. Of course, he also didn’t have that much of a budget. Drawing commissions online under a pseudonym wasn’t hard for him to do and his sheltered outlook allowed him to stay as pure as possible when he delivered.

After all, he liked drawing and when he could do it for money and fun, it was all the better.  
  
Kris was aware his mind was wandering but it wasn’t cause for concern. After all, waiting was a quiet time for his mind to show itself as well as his imagination. But, then another question arose that made him blush a bit - he didn’t know what kind of swimsuit Susie would wear or if she had one at all.  
  
Instead of assuming something dirty he thought about it, applying his knowledge of her fashion choice. If Susie were to go swimming without a swimsuit, she could always bring an extra tank top or a tee. They’d get soaked but things like that can always be dried out and ironed. Kris expected that Susie would probably treat it as a free laundry day if she were to go that route, to which he let a small chuckle out at.

But when the door finally opened, he was surprised to see Susie standing before him wearing his mom’s sun hat and a normal swimsuit. Not a competitive one, but a typical one. Bikini and undies, and the more covering types. Not something to just show skin off, or in her case - scales.  
  
“What are you _staring_ for, Kris?” - She prompted, confused by his eyes seemingly studying her.  
  
While they were a pair, and a healthy one at that; Kris hadn’t exactly got to see Susie without her usual jacket. And Susie without it was a sight to see. Hands full of empowered magic that made for muscle substitutes, soft and reflective purple scales, well-toned abs that are really noticeable.

Kris liked seeing her more at comfort with him, because he knows she is self-conscious about her body inside. It was always a treat to see herself more revealed out to him with less layers of clothes. Susie, of course, blushed at his studying eyes but still kept her curious and somewhat stern gaze. She was glad that Kris enjoyed how she looked and was glad to continue being more buff.  
  
“ _Kris_? Come on, I know I look great and all, but you’re _really_ giving me a **long** study now.” - She flicked her claws together as well. Then when Kris looked at her, he spoke.

“ _Susie, your bikini... where… uh…_ ” - He slowly said, in a voice that had some embarrassment clutched to it.  
  
Susie blinked twice. She didn’t know if she wanted to look down, so she asked Kris instead. - “... **Don’t** tell me I forgot to wear my tee.”

Kris slightly snickered, however he still looked more flushed than mocking. - “ **How** did you _not notice_?”

“ _Curses…_ Agh, sorry, I’ll go fetch that **damn** shirt.” - She put the basket that Kris never noticed she held on the front porch. - “Can you keep an eye on this basket?”  
  
“Uh, sure, but what’s--” - Kris tried to ask, but was interrupted by a hushing Susie who was trying to go fast.  
  
“I’ll explain later, yeah? _Wait here_.”

And so he stood there, towering over the mysterious basket. He could, of course, peek inside and see what there was, but then Susie would tell him anyway. Messing with her things was definitely not the way to go here despite how close they were. She had her way to organize stuff as well, she’d definitely notice if he were to intrude in her sorting habits.

He tried to analyze what he saw. Did Susie really talk with his mom someday before? Did his mom ask Susie to go with her and shop for clothes? He remembered that Toriel gave him the pair of beach shorts that he wore now, as well as a few new sweaters and tees with jeans. His mom also got some stuff for herself, saying it was also meant for hotter weather.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his mom actually probably talked Susie into going with her and gave her the sun hat as well.  
  
He didn’t really know what to think about it, and thankfully he didn’t have to, as a loud stomp on the porch made it clear that his head was in the clouds again.  
  
“ **Earth to Kris**! Did you _really_ get _freaked out_ by my bikini or something?” - She asked, with a bit of a smirk. However, on a second glance, he noticed a not-so-subtle blush on her cheeks as well.  
  
The important thing was that now she wore a blue t-shirt with a shark print that stood amongst its backdrop. It was quite baggy on Susie, must be a size or two larger than hers is, he thought. He also noticed she wore jean shorts which looked new.   
  
“Actually I _did…_ ” - He said, instinctively brushing back of his head. - “B-but it looks nice on you. I think I saw purple and green triangles on it… I love that geometrical design”  
  
“Heh, knew I’d be able to _bag_ you with that. Say… Uh, does it remind you of _someone’s_ favourite colours?” - She winked as she spoke.  
  
Kris thought about it for a full second, then with a hushed gasp he exclaimed. - “... _Oh my Angel_ , did you really get your bikini to be **our** favourite colours?”  
  
“You **bet** I did! It was on sale too and seemed to fit comfortably. Like it was _fate or something_ to buy them!” - She spoke with excitement sparking in her voice. Now she appeared comfortable and ready.  
  
“God damn, _I should think more when I go out shopping_ …” - Kris spoke quietly, Susie managing to hear him rather well anyhow.  
  
“ **Ha**! Your mom buys clothes for you anyway, yeah?” - She said rather loudly with a big smile on her face. - “Don’t worry though, I was with her when I needed a bikini. I _had a say_ in what she chose, so you have less sucky clothes now! _Better thank me for that!_ ”  
  
“I haven’t really looked into them, I only know what they are, but I _never really cared_ to look into them… Sorry, I’ll do so when I’m back.” - The human boy promised, holding his fist over the right side of his chest.  
  
“It’s just _clothes_ , Kris.” - She said, somewhat with a deadpan expression on her face. - ”Don’t worry about it. Anyway, time’s wastin’. We really gotta go to that _damn lake_ , I’m **dying** to _dip my scales in some spring water_.”  
  
“I get you, I’ve been looking forward to this too.” - Kris nodded.  
  
“Yeah! So move your legs _before I carry you to the damn place!_ ” - She pumped her fist into the air, and when Kris nodded, she closed the door with her free hand, locking it with a key she held in that same fist.

Then, they started moving. Kris held his hand out to Susie, which she swiftly and gently took. She led the way as well, and Kris was fine with that. Susie lived in the woods for a long time and she knew it like her five fingers. Paths to take, trees to cross, bigger rocks to her would act like signs to turn at. He knew they would be fine and would not get lost.  
  
Then, as her house was out of sight, she spoke somewhat quietly. - “ I… I hope you like what I picked for my bikini though, like, _really_.”  
  
Kris smiled softly at her. - “Don’t worry dear, I do. Like I said, _it looks good on you_.” - Then, a bit of a pause followed. His cheeks gained some heat as a result. - “It’s just… _I don’t get to see you be in clothes like this often_ , you know?”  
  
“ **Y-yeah** , I getcha h-ha-ha… I dunno if I _really like_ these clothes, bikini and the like… _Never really wore it,_ I mean I _did_ wear a bra but like, a bikini feels different for some reason… But it’s **much** better than goin’ all _scaly dipping_ , yeah?” - She nervously voiced out. She wasn’t stressed, more-so she was slightly flustered at the topic.  
  
“Yeah. Definitely.” - He said, with a small sweat drop falling on his forehead too. It wasn’t like he didn’t see her bare before, just that he wasn’t all that comfortable with that yet as was she.  
  
“Ehm… Your shorts look cool too, so does your _somewhat Mowaiian_ shirt.” - She commented with a soft voice. Kris looked at her head to see and saw a small smile on her jaw.  
  
With a smile and with a slightly humoured laugh, spoke. - “These are old, actually. Though, those were some of the **first** clothes I bought myself like a year ago, _thought they would be used later eventually_.”  
  
“ ** _Damn_** , a **year** back? _First clothes_ **you** bought?”  
  
“Yeah… Before, m-mother would buy me clothes _herself_. _I didn’t even need to be with her_ , I don’t really grow much besides in height.” - He spoke, in a voice that started out a bit embarrassed but later found its strength. - “I never really tried to _tell her otherwise_ either, I thought how clothes looked didn’t matter all that much, as long as they sat well on me. I think I’ll change that soon though, _you could_ say that drawing stuff for longer made me **want** to see what kind of designs people do for clothing out there.”

“I see… Kris, I’ve known you for _nine_ months now and I **know** what I’m talking about… I guess it’s _surprising_ to me just _how sheltered you were_ before I met you for real.”

Kris gulped a bit, Susie saw that and squeezed his hand for comfort. Kris looked at her and smiled after her reassuring look.  
  
“I know, right?” - He said, quitely. - “ _It weirds me out a bit as well…_ Think I’m too passive?”  
  
“ _Maybe_ , I’d definitely like to see **you** do more things. **Kris things.** By the way, how’s the art going? Are the commissions you get still private?” - Then eagerly, she pressed. - “ _Any chance I can see something now, or is confidentiality_ ** _still_** _your strongest suit?_ ”  
  
“ _Not yet_ , sorry. Art’s going well tho, so do the comms. People commission me at least **four** times a week, _I guess I really made a name for myself_.”

“ **Man** , that’s _nice!_ Ever thought about opening _your own_ account somewhere to post **your** stuff?” - She said once again, eager. - “I’d **really** like to see _that_ , man.”  
  
Susie knows that Kris is highly skilled in the art department. She saw his art in art classes and his drawing of the fun gang. Her boyfriend had talent for sure, it was almost inspiring. She kept meaning to ask him to teach her but she’s shy about it. She doesn’t know why she is but she is.  
  
“ _Yeah… I… I think I’ll keep that in mind._ Do _you_ want something drawn, by the way?” - He asked with spark glimmering in his ruby eyes.  
  
“I don’t know…” - Susie answered honestly. - “ _I think I’ll come back to you with that, though_. First though, make that account!”  
  
“Ha-ha… Sure, sure.”  
  
They kept chatting about various things and saw a few squirrels together. Kris learned that she liked forest animals, squirrels, foxes and the like. By the end of it, he had a good idea of what he’d draw for her when he next had the chance.

As they drew closer to the lake, they noticed that the air became more fresh. Hometown’s lake, which people nicknamed ‘breezewash’, was known in tight circles to have some of the cleanest and most refreshing waters in the country. However, it wasn’t too popular because it was quite deep but not particularly large. Kris and Susie, however, only liked it more because of that; if there were less people at the lake it meant more room for them.  
  
“So, _I only now realized_ I never told you about the basket. It’s just a bit of food, _thought we’d have a picnic there_. I didn’t forget the picnic blanket or **whatever** it’s called...”  
  
“Huh, really? A picnic?”  
  
“Yeah! Ham sandwiches, two big bags of chips, a small cooler with four cans of coke and a few apples. Thought to take a thermos but I feel it’d be excessive.”  
  
“Sounds great! How much do I owe you?” - He asked, his free hand reaching in his pocket.

“ **Kris** , _for the love of the Angel…_ ” - She said sternly. - ” **I am treating you** , _I want to do this_ , there’s _no need_ to pay me back. _Come on,_ man, I told you this before!”  
  
“ _Sorry, sorry!” -_ He raised his arms. _\- “_ I just… **I worry**. _I don’t want you to spend too much._ ”  
  
“ _You already give me a lot, Kris_. **_Let me treat you too_**.” - She said, much softer but still rather seriously. - “ _And this isn’t up for debate actually_ \- **you’re letting me treat you!** ”  
  
“ _Fine, fine…_ Are we swimming first though?” - He asked, hand further out of his pocket.  
  
“Yeah, _I_ _suppose_.” - She said, seeing the first trails of the lake before her.  
  
“I do wonder…” - Kris questioned. - “How do your scales react to lakes and such? Is it cold for you?”  
  
“Not really… Though, I never swam in a lake, or a river or anywhere but my or your bathroom.”

“How come?” - He asked, curious about it.  
  
Susie let out a slightly exasperated sigh. - “I _don’t_ really remember. I actually _don’t_. But it doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Are you… Excited, then?”  
  
“Yeah, I-I suppose I am, actually. I think my voice and eagerness shows that, no?” - She said, at which Kris showed a dumb smile. She snorted. - “I think it’ll be one experience to go through. How do you fare with that type of water though?”  
  
“I think I’ll be okay, I swam before and it shouldn’t be cold but just like, somewhat cool?” - He said, not knowing how to properly word his speech. - “I think it’ll be fun swimming with someone too.”  
  
“Do you know any games to play in water?”  
  
“We can play a game of shark.”  
  
“That already sounds badass. I think I’ll hold you to that offer. What’s the game?”  
  
“One of us has to be the _shark_. You gotta close your eyes and _catch_ the other person in the water by _listening_ for them. It’d be _funner with more people_ , I think…”  
  
“Ah, it _would_ be wouldn’t it? Tho, two of us is enough, I think!”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”  
  
They arrived at the hill they’d dine at and possibly sprint to jump into the water. Susie set the basket down and immediately went to dig out the picnic blanket. Kris on the other hand had slid his backpack over and knelt down. He grabbed two towels out of there and placed them near the now stable blanket. Susie left the food in the blanket but pulled out a cooler and set it next to the basket.

Kris then looked at Susie and after receiving a nod he undid the buttons on his shirt and left his shorts, as they were for swimming. Susie did the same by quickly sliding out her tee and undoing the button on her jean shorts. She folded them and set them besides Kris’ already folded clothes. Both were ready and so they walked a bit to the right from their picnic place.  
  
Then, without warning, Susie grabbed Kris and threw him headfirst into the lake with the boy barely able to let out a yelp. He quickly shifted to the correct diving pose before he hit the water. The splash from his collision was satisfying and he emerged from the water about seven seconds later. Then he looked at Susie with a somewhat pouty face as she laughed.  
  
“O-o-oh **MAN**! _You should’ve seen your_ **face** _!”_ Susie laughed hard and loud, her raspy voice battling against the higher pitches. - “Ha-ha-hah! This was **amazing**! And du-u-u-u-ude! **_You got some damn moves!_** ”

She even gave Kris a round of applause, which got rid of Kris’ pouting and replaced it with a short smile.  
  
“I… I would’ve asked you _eventually_.” - He calmly said. - “To **throw** me, I mean.”  
  
“ _Ha_ , **I** **BET**!” - She said loudly once again. - “ _Well then, do I just uh…_ _Dive_?”  
  
“ _Do you know how to?_ ” - Kris asked, now slightly concerned.  
  
“ _No…_ ” - Mumbled Susie shyly.  
  
“ _Did you see how I positioned my arms?_ ” - He questioned further.  
  
“You were already _in the air. Happened too fast..._ ” - She replied once more, a bit meeker than usual.

“Do you need help?” - He enquired once more, ready to jump out of water and run up to her.  
  
“... _Yes_.” - She said looking at him with a small smile.  
  
The boy quickly swam back to the shore and walked up to Susie, facing her with a soft smile. He enjoyed teaching her new things like that, he cherished these little moments where he could act as a teacher. Eager as a buck to start, he swam up to Susie really fast and reached her in mere seconds.

“Alright, so diving is actually _pretty easy_ .” - He said.” - I know that you can _jump_ and _lean_ , I remember you _dove sometimes_ into the ground when we played with toy guns. The important thing is to **cross** your **arms** and **hands** like I just did _now_ , in somewhat like an _arrow shape_ , you see?” - He crossed his arms and Susie looked at them while sneaking glances at his torso. 

He also had some abs due to their training together and, for the thin person he was, those were definitely well-toned. The small muscles that showed on his arms, legs - she adored the sight and was proud of what they could achieve together. She made a mental note to remember to train once more sometimes soon, together.  
  
“ _Uh… Huh…_ ” - She said, still focused on two things at once. She repeated his pose like a machine.  
  
“ **Yeah** , _like that!_ ” - He exclaimed with glee. - “Then what you gotta do later is sprint to that edge and **jump out** into the water, _maneuvering_ your arms to _face_ the depth like I am _showing you_. Your body will _also_ lean with your arms if you put your weight right - _It seems harder than it is, I swear_.”  
  
“ _Yeah_ , _I… I think I get it._ ” - She said, now more focused on the task at hand, however her lizard brain still admired the treasure that stood before her. With ease, she adjusted her arms and crossed them, doing some practicing with leaning to get a feel for it.  
  
“ _Yeah_ , like so.” - He made an ok-sign with his hand. - “Then, when you’re in the air, all that’s left is just to lean down and collide with water **and** _go deep_ from your wonderful dive. I’ll go _dive first_ myself, then you’ll dive after me. I think it’ll be easier if you see a live example, yes?”  
  
“ _Yeah…_ ” - She said, looking at him and already somewhat impatient. She eyed his body and movement with intrigue and interest.  
  
Kris walked back a few steps, then sprinted so fast that he reached the edge in a mere three seconds. Before he went over the edge he crossed his arms like he showed before - into an arrow - and jumped. In the air he leaned and created a satisfyingly loud splash when he hit the water. When the splash was over, Kris was nowhere to be seen. Susie was nervous at first, after all, she wasn’t used to depths like that and couldn’t see Kris despite the water being really clear.  
  
Her worries quickly faded when Kris emerged from the water like a wooden branch and looked at her with a big smile.  
  
“ **Come on!** I _know_ you can do this.” - He said, giving the water near him a few claps, as if beckoning her.  
  
Susie prepared to run but also hesitated. She never swam in a place like this before, and didn't know what could happen, there was much more water than she was used to. But when she looked at Kris’ warm smile, she knew that he’d be there for her no matter what.  
  
She sprinted and leapt off the shore, beating Kris’ time easily and her jump was higher than his. She threw her arms into an arrow in the air and succeeded, hitting the water like a piercing spear a mere moment later.  
  
Kris was in awe from the performance and how quickly she learnt, the splash was large and the wave of the collision almost made him lose his balance. Then he noticed that Susie wasn’t swimming back up. He felt anxious and then realized that Susie had never swam before. He felt really stupid that he forgot about it and shakily looked around through the clear water, not finding a trace.  
  
Not letting panic override his senses, he dove into the water, not forgetting to get his lungs full of oxygen. He didn’t bother to close his eyes, eyeing everything for any trace of his rather large girlfriend. Then, after about three frantic seconds, he quickly saw something and swam as fast as he could with fish-like movement. He found Susie struggling to swim up and quickly grabbed her hand before swimming back up.  
  
After four agonizing seconds they arose from the depths with Susie clinging onto his arm. Kris looked at her with a frown; she looked understandably terrified. She immediately coughed and spat out the water in her lungs, gasping for breath while Kris did his best to ensure she was stable. Then, when he could hear her breathe clearer, he let out a sigh that he didn’t know he had.  
  
“ _Susie..._ I… **I’m sorry** , **I** **forgot that…** ” - He started speaking and apologizing but Susie clinged harder and spoke pleadingly.  
  
“ ** _K-Kris…_**? _C-can we go back to the sh-shore_?”  
  
“ **U-uhm…** **S** - _sure, Susie_.” - He said, using his legs to swim while hugging the dragon in the water. It felt much colder now.  
  
There thankfully wasn’t much distance to swim through and Susie kicked with her legs to either help them along or wanting to get as far away from water as possible. They were getting to the shore much faster than Kris had expected.

When they arrived at the shore, Kris gently shifted and grabbed Susie’s right hand with both of his, leading her out of the water. Then they slowly walked to the picnic area and sat down. Kris put a big towel over Susie and sat across from her.  
  
“ _Susie…_ ” - He tried to begin but was interrupted.  
  
Susie was panicking, and with tears and sobs she slowly spoke. - “ _Kris..?_ _I’m…_ I’m sorry _,_ I am _so…_ I just was **so excited** an-and I didn’t _think_ _that I…_ _I could_ **drown** or s-something _I-I just thought that… I thought…_ ”  
  
Kris immediately came closer to her and hugged her reassuringly. She kept sobbing as she wrapped her arms around Kris’ torso, while moving him closer to her. Her head was on his shoulder. She knew Kris was here, he was here for her, she would be absolutely fine and nothing bad would happen. She believed and trusted that.  
  
“I’m here. _You would_ ** _never drown_** , _I’d_ ** _never_** _let you_.” - He said reassuringly, drawing circles on her back.  
  
“ _I… I’m sorry…_ ” - She sobbed.

Kris held her just a little tighter, with the dragon clutching him even tighter.

“S _hh…_ It’s past now _._ I’ll teach you to swim when you’re ready _, alright_?” - Kris looked at her frowning face with a consoling smile.

“I… _I just need a moment to calm down…_ ” - She said, still maintaining her breath. - “It’s so **_scary_** _down there…_ **Quiet** , can’t pull myself **_out_** , _can’t hear, can’t_ ** _b-breathe_** _.”_

“ _Shhh…_ It’s okay. It’s over, you’re **fine**. You’re _outside and safe_.” - He bolstered her with a comforting voice, Susie leaned a bit more on him.  
  
“ _Hhhhh…_ ” - She breathed out sharply. - “How are you **not** afraid of it?” - She asked, seemingly worriedly.  
  
“You _get used_ to it when you swim.” - He told her, in an attempt to hearten her, he patted her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. - “It’s not hard to do, **I promise**. I’ll _teach you_.”  
  
“ **Thanks…** I… Maybe we should eat a bit after all _, h-heh…_ ” - She said, a low chuckle arose from her lungs. - “G-get us both a sandwich, _w-will ya_? There’s _four_ in there. I think _…_ ”  
  
“ _Sure thing_.” - He agreed, as he stood up away from her and walked to the basket.  
  
First, Kris opened the cooler and took out two sodas. He gave one to Susie and set the other one beside himself, then he reached to the basket and grabbed two sandwiches, both covered by aluminum foil. He passed one to his girlfriend while unwrapping his. The sandwich was made well, fresh bread, a lot of ham, some mayo and cut tomatoes, he also saw some lettuce. Susie looked at him with intrigue and as she saw his face perk up from the taste, she started chuckling.  
  
“ _He-he…_ I’m glad you like the sandwich.” - She murmured out.  
  
“It’s _great_ , Sus. Come on, let’s eat together.” - He raised the sandwich in the air. - “The sooner we forget about that moment - _the better_. You’re strong, I **know** that!”  
  
“ _Y-yeah_. _You’re_ ** _right…_** ” - She began trying to undo the foil. Kris noticed her hands shaking, she looked at him and noticed that she saw. She sheepishly smiled at that. - “ _I know it’s a great sandwich_ , _my hands are just…_ ”  
  
“Do you need help?”  
  
“I… _Sure_.”  
  
Kris took the sandwich out of her hands and swiftly unwrapped the foil from it. He handed it to her and held his free hand over hers. She bit down hungrily on the sandwich, no longer sobbing. Kris sighed in relief and looked into the sunny sky. He didn’t hear wind, he didn’t hear squirrels. His heartbeat and her breathing were the only noises he could hear now. He bit down on his own sandwich as well, savouring and enjoying each and every bite.  
  
Susie, as expected, finished her sandwich first. Then, she swiftly opened up coke and took a hearty swig from it. With a satisfied hum, she set the can aside.  
  
“You alright _?_ ” - Kris asked, looking at her as he almost finished his sandwich.

“Y-yeah. _Much_ better now.” - She confirmed, smiling softly at him.  
  
“I’m sorry it had to be like this.” - Kris sighed out. - “I _had to_ think.”  
  
“ _Stop it,_ it’s not your fault…” - Susie said sadly, looking at him with a soft expression.  
  
“... _I still could’ve looked after you and prevented this._ ” - Kris continued, unable to shake the blame he felt towards himself.  
  
“Then how about we’re both guilty?” - She said, louder than he thought he’d hear. - “ _Or neither of us is_. **Damn it,** _Kris_ , _you_ - **you** actually saved _my damn life here…_ ”  
  
“You’d do the same for me.”  
  
“ **D-damn right I would!** ”

They sat quietly for a while. Kris cracked open his can too as Susie nearly finished hers. It was still sunny and the weather was still nice. Nothing horrid happened.  
  
Kris finished his soda and studied Susie. She was now calm, her hands no longer shook and she looked at ease. Kris leaned on her a bit and she brushed his smaller hand with hers. The two looked at each other closely, mere centimeters between their faces. Kris brushed the wet hair off her eyes as she did the same with him, both looked in each other's eyes.  
  
“ _Do you_..?”  
  
“ _Yes… Please_...”

And they leaned closer, with a big kiss. The two shared their tongues, both tasting the scent of coke they gulped down a moment before. The two drew one another closer to each other, once again wrapped up in a big hug. Then, after their exploration of each others’ mouths was over, they parted away, trail of saliva still shared from tongue to tongue.

Both felt the words they wanted to say. Gratitude, promises, vows of protection, love, passion, friendship. Both knew to not let a word fall, as they slowly breathed at one another. Both could imagine hearts in each other’s eyes, imagination so vivid they could see them. Both saw purity and love in them as well as sincerity.  
  
Susie breathed softly, looking curiously at the boy that she fell for. He looked at her as well, feeling protected just from her look.

She hugged him once again, squeezing him as she stood on her feet. He managed to wrap his arms around her as well.   
  
“Hah… **_Kris_** , _I…_ I love you.” - She said while breathing out the heat she just experienced, slowly and through the happiest of tears. - “I love you _so_ ** _much_** _you,_ ** _you dork…_** ”  
  
“ _I… I_ ** _love_** _you too,_ ** _Susie…_** ” - Kris replied with a soft voice through some of his own tears; tears borne of joy. - “ _I_ ** _love_** _you so much my…_ ** _dorkette…_** ”  
  
Then after a very audible snort, Susie fell with her back on the grass and started laughing really, really hard and loud. At first Kris was confused but then, when he realized just what kind of a dork he was, he couldn’t help but join her mirth. Once they finally stopped laughing, Kris was laying on Susie.

“ _Kris…_ I don’t know where I’d be without you.” - Admitted Susie while looking at the clouds that rose above. They were pure and fluffy, like white cotton candy. Sweet to the eye, appealing to the soul.  
  
“Neither do I, _Susie_.” - Kris agreed, gazing up at the clouds with her. The colour of the sky was blue, comforting. Usually associated with sadness, it became more of clarity and hope to him.  
  
“Think we can go _swimming_ now?” - She asked, ready to face the fears.  
  
“ _Are you ready_ , then?” - He asked, stood up from her body.  
  
“Yeah, might as well…” - She said, closed her eyes for a longer moment, then opened them with a serious look. - “I’m not gonna be afraid of a **damn** puddle anymore!”  
  
Susie stood up fast, kicking both of her legs in the air from the ground, pushing herself up.  
  
“Alright, then watch me closely and do as I say.” - Kris said, as the two walked to the shore that they arrived from.  
  
Kris simply walked into the water, on a depth that covered his stomach. Susie was unsure, however Kris offered his hand and after she took it, she was blessed with more courage. She entered the water and was completely calm inside the fluid.

“So, Susie. First thing I have to teach you is _floating_. You float easily on water. You need to move your legs the way you move them while doing that _scissors exercise_ you told me to do for abs. Now though, do it underwater and _without_ laying on your back. Then your arms are like your paddles, move them left and right **in a rhythm** in front of you and **press them down** a bit in water to push yourself higher. _Obviously_ , if you raise them _in water_ , you’ll push yourself _down_. _You get all that_?”  
  
“Yeah. _I think so._ ”  
  
“ _Alright_ , I want you to try to do that. Don’t worry _,_ I’m here, the **mistake** from **before** won’t happen _again_.”  
  
With an exhale she stepped deeper into the water and tried to float. And when she opened her eyes, she was still floating. It felt good to float, like she was levitating but with a gentle resistance. Her scales seemed to like the water as well.  
  
Kris clapped a bit to encourage her. His voice was soft and his eyes began shining from passion. - “ **Good, good!** _Alright_ , now look at me and try to repeat. Lean forward, then first, move your **dominant** arm forward and _drag_ it through the water, while you drag one through the water, move your other one in front and change from arm to arm accordingly... Keep working your _legs_ and you’ll be able to swim easily like…” - He swam around just like he explained. - “... **this!** ”  
  
Susie repeated the steps and now was able to easily move on water. She felt like swimming was faster than walking but realized it was considerably more tiring.

“ **Amazing!” -** Kris exclaimed **.** \- “ _Alright_ , now, I want you to go underwater. Look, to swim underwater, you have to _keep_ your hands together like this and while in water, you spread them around slowly and once you have spread them around you push both of them like an _arrow_ and connect the palms once again. Then you just repeat doing so. Legs also move a bit differently underwater, as you’re thrusting yourself to swim. Keep your legs spread and as you do the arrow with your arms, push yourself in water with your legs as **hard** as you can. _Don’t forget_ to swim up by just **levering** yourself up with your arms.” - He said, his eyes reaching full shining from glee and interest.

At that, Susie just dove into the water and tried the technique. It worked well; she saw Kris showing her a thumbs up underwater, and showed him one back. She emerged from the water, feeling more at peace with the lake.

“ **Okay** , _last thing_. When you wanna float on water without exerting yourself, you just breathe in and lay on your back like this, see? The water will balance you. Otherwise to stay afloat you’d just do what you’re doing now.”  
  
Wordlessly and without complications, Susie easily started floating on water. Kris clapped his hands in victory, and Susie decided to hug him in water, the two balanced the additional weight out with their legs, and then, when the hug was released, Susie quickly pecked the human on the cheek.  
  
“ **Mhm…** I think I understand it _all_ now _._ ” - She said, showing a bit of her tongue.  
  
“ **Great…** ” - Kris replied, some confusion lingering. - “So, wanna play a game of _shark_?”  
  
“ _Actually_ , I just want to swim with you. What’s the best spot?” - She looked around and then pointed at a lone tree in the lake. - “Let's swim there, to that lone tree!”

Susie used all that Kris taught to her and moved at her fullest speed. She quickly moved her hands, pushing herself in front as well as circulating water beneath her. She worked her legs like scissors to boost herself. She wanted to cheekily look behind her, but noticed there was no Kris. Then, Kris suddenly emerged from the water in front of her, which freaks her out and makes her lose balance and dive into the water.  
  
When she emerged from the water, Kris laughed. Then, as he stopped, the two smiled at each other and swam together to the lone tree. Kris and Susie kept a similar speed, so they arrived together. Susie reached out to grab the tree and succeeded at doing so. She easily climbed the tree and thought to dive from it’s top, while Kris stared at her in confusion.  
  
She then hastily climbed up and prepared to dive out but got a more cheeky idea before she had. She stood on her legs, balancing her weight as best as she could and prepared to do a salto. With an inhale, Kris’ confident and approving look, she pushed her legs out off the tree and spun forward, at the second second she easily crossed her arms into an arrow and dove into the water like a spear.

Kris looked at it in awe and pride. His student that he saved mere tens of minutes ago was now outperforming him with mad ideas. As Susie emerged, moving her head to get hair from her face to her back, she looked expectantly at Kris, who returned her gaze with a proud smile.  
  
“ _Kris_..?” - She asked with a smile of her own.  
  
“ _Yes_?” - The human listened with intrigue.  
  
She smiled widely and gently demanded. - “... _Teach me to_ ** _draw_** _when I’ll sleep over at your house next week_.”  
  
“ **...Heh.** ” - The human smirked. That was actually a stellar idea. - “ _I’ll look forward to it,_.”  
  
Then, until the sun began to set, the two had fun in the lake, playing shark, swimming competitively and just enjoying each other's company. They even managed to float on their backs while holding hands. Both would remember it as one of the most beautiful moments of their lives...  
  
Most importantly to Kris was, of course. Seeing her short stubby tail flapping against water, causing small splashes. Of course, Susie seemed oblivious to it but Kris always noticed it, throughout the whole session of him teaching her to swim.  
  
That was truly the highlight, because that tail meant her unfiltered feelings, true happiness with true child-like glee. She was a teenager after all, still, just like he was.  
  
So, seeing some child-like innocence was always nice, even if he wasn't an old man.


End file.
